A Bleach Fanfic
by Sadistic Sanity
Summary: Monsuta is a young arrancar that Aizen created in order to try and over throw the Soul Reapers of the 13 squads for control of Soul Society. But when Monsuta meets a few of the shinigamis and witnesses their lifestyle, can he truly follow Aizen's orders?
1. Chapter 1: The Ryoka

**Chapter 1: The Ryoka**

"Ban...kai.." the red headed lieutenant struggled to call as he held his zanpakuto named Zabimaru out in front of him. He was badly beaten up from his battle against his opponent. Before him, a few yards back, stood a young male who only had a cut on his forehead above his right eye. His dark green eyes narrowed beneath a messy head of raven colored hair with electric blue in his bangs. He gave an emotionless frown at his defeated opponent. "Abarai-kun, I was told you were much better than that. You're going too easy on me." he sneered, his frown turning into a devilish smirk. "Tch.." Abarai spat, forcing himself to his feet. He gripped the end of Zabimaru as its second release form began to happen. The black and silver metal blade writhed and twisted around the male, forming into a large snake like creature which let out a loud but low toned hiss as if to intimidate the younger male. He kept his smirk and held his own zanpakuto to his side. "Ah, so that's your bankai." The opponent commented. "Sh-shut up!" Abarai snarled, pulling his arm back and bringing it forward as Zabimaru launched forward giving out a loud roar as it charged towards the opponent. He gave a smirk and put his hand out and it collided with the nose of the monster and stopped it from attacking himself. "Abarai-kun.. you're underestimating me. Let's try and actually fight!" He spoke sarcastically, slamming the snake creature into the ground and running along it's back towards the wounded red head.

Not having any time to react, Renji could simply watch in the split second of time as the male ran towards him. The ebony haired male smirked as he swung his zanpakuto upwards in order to slam it into Abarai.

Suddenly, a blur of black and white shot out from the right and connected with the younger male. Both sets of visible eyes, those of Abarai's and of the male, widened at the sudden attack. The male was hit and knocked back, causing him to skid along the ground a good 3 yards. He growled and got to his feet only to feel a sharp pain in his chest. He hissed and looked down at what was there. His crimson blood seeped through his torn clothes at a rapid pace. _Shit...__How __the __hell __did __he...?_ he thought to himself as he looked towards Abarai. He was just as stunned as he was, but staring in front of himself. He looked to where the red head was staring and spotted a older male, not much older than Abarai, standing with his back to the now wounded male. This male was dressed in a Captain's uniform with the number "6" printed in Japanese numerals on the back. He had long black hair that reached his shoulder blades that rustled in the tense breeze.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Abarai suddenly shouted, falling to a knee. The male whom he spoke too looked towards him and gave a frown. "Renji, this ryoka is an easy target. Why haven't you finished him off?" he questioned in a scolding tone. "I.. He...He's very swift on his feet! It's hard to hit him with Zabi-" "I don't need excuses, Renji. You were made my lieutenant because of your abilities _without_ your zanpakuto. This is a mere brat that you should be able to take care of." The captain responded harshly. "G..Gomen.. I'll finish him off now." He answered, turning towards the male. Kuchiki turned to face the male and gave a simple frown. His grey and black plain eyes dared the male to make a move.

The male gave a smirk and ran towards the captain and attempted to slash at him with his own weapon. The raven haired man gave huff of disgust as he flash stepped to the side and slammed his elbow in the back of the male's neck harshly. He hit a pressure point hard enough in order to knock him out, but not enough to cause any harm. The ryoka let out a gasp as his eyes went wide from the impact before falling to the ground, sliding into unconsciousness.

Captain Kuchiki stared down with a frown at the limp male at his feet. He turned to his lieutenant and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Take him to the head master. I will meet with you soon." He ordered, flash stepping away from the scene.

Renji let out an agitated sigh as he sheathed his zanpakuto and limped over to the unconscious prisoner. He hauled him up onto his back and grabbed the male's zanpakuto and made his way to the main meeting room. He had a frown as he walked for the pain was beginning to bother him.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**

Captain Kuchiki appeared in front of Aizen's door and reached to open it to confront the mysterious other captain. This ryoka was similar to the ones Aizen had worked on, and Kuchiki knew it. He gripped the handle to open the door when he heard Aizen and another male talking. _Ichimaru __Gin...__how __odd.._ he thought to himself. He listened quietly to hear what they were discussing.

"So do you think it'll work?" Gin questioned uncertainly. "Of course. He's already killed so many. He's perfect. A simple success. I would say Ulquiorra and Grimmjow did very well in producing such a thing." Aizen answered confidently. "Where are his whereabouts now?" Gin responded. "He was fighting Renji.. More than likely he will probably be taken prisoner. They wo-" "He won't talk right?" Gin interrupted. "Absolutely not. I've _trained_ him well." Aizen answered in his confident tone, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips. "Everything is working properly." He added.

Kuchiki narrowed his eyes and released the handle, accidentally making a slight sound when he did so. He cursed under his breath and flash stepped away. He was close to getting away when Gin suddenly appeared in front of him. He had his sadistic grin on his face as usual and gave a slight chuckle. "Well well, Byakuya.. Were you listening to our conversation?" He questioned without waiting for an answer since he already knew it. "Tsk tsk.. Aizen won't be happy that someone's found him out." He sneered, knowing Aizen was nearby. He smirked and lunged at the ebony haired captain and clasped his hand around the male's throat. Byakuya, surprised by it all, couldn't gather his senses in order to break away and fight them off.

Gin smirked and a needle slid from his sleeve. "Bye bye, Byakuya!" He teased, slamming the syringe into his neck and injecting its contents into the male. "What are yo-?" He questioned before beginning to pant and his vision began to blur. "Hehe, it's just a sleepy sedative." Gin reassured, although there was a hidden meaning behind why he was injected with the serum.

He couldn't think anymore and fell limp, Gin merely catching him as he fell. _Hehe...!__ We__'__ll__ be __having __fun __tonight.._ Gin thought happily as he carried the unconscious male back to Aizen's room.


	3. Chapter 3: Captain's Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Captain's Meeting**

Renji finally made it to the meeting hall. He opened the door without knocking and took a few steps inside. He had stumbled into a Captain's meeting and stopped, leaving the door open. "E-excuse me.. I've captured the ryoka." The lieutenant stuttered, his eyes shifting to the floor. He was gravely intimidated by the elderly captain sitting before him. "Set him down, Abarai-kun. Where is Kuchiki-taichou?" The head master questioned with a raspy voice. "He.. He said he would meet me here shortly." He answered, setting the unconscious male on the ground. The leader gave a frown at the male lying on the floor. "Ah! He's not dead.. like you said.. he's just unconscious.." Abarai announced nervously. "Very well.. We will examine him after the meeting." The leader dismissed. Abarai gave a sigh and relaxed, being granted permission to rest there during the meeting.

Shortly after the interruption was settled, Gin and Aizen walked in. A devilish smirk was spread across Gin's face as he had something concealed in his hand. Following behind them was a dazed Byakuya who quickly took his place amongst the captains. He stood stiffly as Gin and Aizen took their spots. "Sorry for the late appearance. We got... held up.." Gin apologized, giving a smirk towards Byakuya.

Byakuya stiffened and his eyes shifted to the ground. The leader dismissed the matter and went on discussing several happenings in the last few days and what new jobs will be within the following weeks. Gin smirked, opening his hand slightly and revealed a small switch. His smirk grew as his switched it on. Aizen watched him out of the corner of his eye and gave a slight smirk, but then turned his attention to the unconscious male.

Suddenly Byakuya tensed and a light blush flashed across his cheeks. He tightened his hands into fists and bit his lip. He looked towards Gin who was smirking at him and he tried to frown but couldn't. He shifted his eyes to the ground, trying to ignore what was going on inside him.

Abarai noticed his captain tense up and caught the blush. _Captain__'__s...__blushing?__ What __in __the __world...?_ He thought to himself and narrowed his eyes. He shifted his eyes over to Gin instinctively, and noticed his smirk. He frowned as he tried to figure out what was going on.

About a half an hour later, Byakuya was still trying to sit through the meeting, despite what Gin was doing to him. Gin gave an inaudible chuckle as he moved the switch up more, caused Byakuya to let out a sharp gasp before biting his lip more. He bit down as hard as he could and soon tasted the metallic taste of his blood. Abarai nearly lept up to Kuchiki's rescue, but stopped himself. _Making__ a __scene __would __do __no __good...__Hang __in __there __Taichou!_ He ordered in his head.

A few minutes passed and the struggling raven haired male couldn't take it any longer. "E..Excuse me.." He muttered to the leader in a shaky voice as he promptly left the meeting hall. Abarai watched his leader leave and got to his feet. "I'll go make sure Kuchiki-taichou is alright." He offered, turning and heading for the door. "That won't do, Abarai-kun. You should stay here to get the information that he'll miss while he's out. Let me go check on him." Gin objected, looking towards the leader. "Hnnn.. He's right, Abarai-kun. You stay here, Ichimaru-kun will go check on him." He agreed. Abarai opened his mouth as if to object, but looked down angrily. He moved away from the door as Gin stepped out, giving a devilish "Hehe.." towards the red head. Abarai glared at him as he left and soon replaced Byakuya in his spot.


	4. Chapter 4: Mix Up Between Captains

**Chapter 4: Mix-up Between Captains**

The struggling Byakuya leaned against a wall, panting heavily. A deep blush took over his cheeks as he trembled. _Damnit...__I..__I __can__'__t __stand __it..__I__ hate __it__ but...__it__'__s..it__'__s _exciting _me.._ He thought to himself as he glared at the ground in front of him. A familiar chuckle was heard and he looked up, seeing the sadistic smile that Gin wore coming towards him. His eyes widened slightly as he took a step back. "What... what do you want.. Ichimaru?" he breathed, his jet black hair falling over his eyes.

"Heh, what's the matter, Kuchiki-chan? You look..._turned__ on.._" teased the lilac haired male. He walked over and backed the struggling male against the wall. Kuchiki avoided the male's eyes and his hands formed into fists. Gin smirked and slid a knee in between Kuchiki's legs, his thigh rubbing against Kuchiki's hardened member. The rubbing caused Byakuya to let out a breathless moan. Realizing what he had done, Byakuya clasped a hand over his mouth and stared at the male just inches from his face to see if he had heard it. His thoughts were answered with the devilish smirk. _Shit...__he__ heard __me.._ he growled in his head. He tried to glare at the male and get a serious tone. "Get it out... now, Ichimaru!" He ordered.

He was answered with another rub to his groin and a chuckle. "My my.. You are so adorable when you're that desperate." Gin teased, lowering his head so his warm breath tickled across Kuchiki's neck. The ebony haired male tensed and tried to bite back another moan, although it was no good. "A..ah... I..Ichimaru...!" He whined pathetically raising his chin instinctively to give the man the leeway he so desired. _Shit..__This __can__'__t __be __happening. __I __don__'__t __want __to __give __myself __to __him...! __It__'__s __what __he __wants __me__ to __do!_ He screamed in protest in his mind.

Ichimaru seized the opportunity and pressed his lips to the male's pale neck, pulling the soft flesh between his set of teeth. The sensation created more unbearable pleasure for the 6th Captain. He put his head back and let loose another moan, closing his eyes. His breath had become hot and he panted more. "I..Ichimaru... take it out... please..." he begged through panted breaths. Never hearing the male use his manners, the sadistic male looked up at him and blinked a few times. He then smirked again and straightened himself. "Well, since you asked so nicely.." he teased, "I'll take it out.. But would you want me to do it here when anyone can see you or go somewhere more..._private_?" He questioned, his breath trailing across the male's flustered face. "P..Private.." The captain answered in an almost inaudible voice.

Gin smirked and pulled the male off the wall towards him and disappeared using his flash-step technique and reappeared inside his own room. Kuchiki looked at the small space and gave a sigh at the familiarity. "Your room...?" He questioned, not looking at the male. Gin gave a silent smirk and shoved the male onto the bed so that he was on his stomach.

Kuchiki let out a gasp and looked back at him with a frightened looked. "Take them off." Gin ordered. "Wh..what?" The male questioned, staring back at him. "Your clothes." He answered, sliding his Captain's jacket off and beginning to untie his shinigami robes. Byakuya could only obey as he slid off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor and taking the top of his robe off. He hesitated at the pants and looked at Gin who was just as undressed as he was. "Pants too." He ordered, giving a smirk. This made the male blush more. He did as he was told though and slid his pants off, exposing himself entirely to the sadistic male.

"Now.. Get on the bed and raise your hips." He ordered, standing by the foot of the bed. Byakuya gave a slight nod as he moved to the bed, getting on his hands and knees. He hesitated a moment before lowering his chest onto the bedsheets and raising his waist in the air. He gripped the sheets as he felt Gin kneel onto the bed behind him. "Wow what a view, Kuchiki-chan.. You're even more adorable from this view." He teased, pressing his hand against the male's entrance. Kuchiki moaned out in pleasure and looked back at him. "Gin..." He whined, shifting his waist. Gin chuckled and looked down at his prisoner. "You're very wet back here. I wonder how many times you've came." He pondered sarcastically. "Shut up and get it out!" Kuchiki snarled back, getting frustrated.

Gin smirked and slid a slender finger into the male. The sudden entrance caused the ebony haired male to moan out in pleasure, his muscles tensing around the male. "Ah! G-gin!" He panted, tightening his grip. Gin chuckled and added another finger, fishing around in his insides to get to what he needed. His digging turned Kuchiki on more. His member began to twitch from the pleasure flowing within him as he moaned more.

Finally, the lilac haired male grabbed ahold of what he wanted. He pulled it back to the entrance and it slid out with ease. The pink bulb hit the sheets with a soft thud and made a continuous buzzing sound as it moved along the bedsheets slightly. Gin turned the switch off which controlled the vibrator and looked towards the panting Byakuya. He smirked and silently undid his pants, sliding out his own hardened member.

He pressed his manhood to the male's throbbing entrance. Feeling the pressure, Byakuya's eyes widened as he looked back at the male. "Wha-? N-no! Don't..!" He objected, trying to turn around to stop the male from going further. Ichimaru smirked and shoved the male back down and forced his member inside the male, making him moan out in pleasure and in pain. "Ngh.. Kuchiki-chan I thought you would be more loose than this.." Gin grunted, beginning to thrust into the male. "Having that toy in you should've made you soft and weak. Not this tight." he complained, placing a hand on the male's shoulder blade and the other clasped on his waist, pulling him back as he thrust into him.


	5. Chapter 5: Who is Monsuta?

**Chapter 5: Who is Monsuta?**

Renji stayed after with the headmaster and the ryoka whom had awaken. He held the boy in his place on the ground as the male looked towards Aizen who stood and watched. He gave a stern look to the boy and the captured male looked away, simply understanding what he was allowed to do and not do while being captured.

The male looked towards the headmaster who was now in front of him. "What's your name?" he questioned. He stared up at the elderly man and swallowed slightly. "Monsuta.." He answered, glancing back at Renji. Renji pulled the male up to his feet and held his arms behind his back. "Monsuta.. _Monster_... now who would give you a name like that?" The leader questioned. The boy named Monsuta looked at the male and shrugged. "That's what I've been called for as long as I can remember. My parents left me to live on my own. I just showed up here suddenly... That's when I found Abarai-kun... I had heard in the town that he was one of the best fighters in Soul Society.. We fought and I beat him." He answered, cockiness beginning to hint in his voice. "Th-that's not true! You were defeated by m-" "By your captain!" Monsuta interrupted the male with his correction. "If Kuchiki-chan didn't show up, you would have been dead." he answered with a smirk.

"Never mind about how you got here, Monsuta. You _do_ understand that we cannot let you walk out of here so simply, correct?" The leader questioned the male. Monsuta gave a hesitant nod, glancing at Aizen who had kept his glare on the male. He shifted his eyes away and spoke to the leader. "Yes sir.." he answered shamefully. The leader looked to the red headed lieutenant and gave a nod. "Take him to the Cell for now." he ordered. He then turned to Aizen and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Go with them. The child seems to fear you. Make sure he doesn't run off or get away." He ordered to the brunette male. Aizen simply nodded and turned, heading out the door behind Renji.

The trip to the cell was silent and grim. Not a word was spoken from either of the three males. Occasionally, Monsuta looked back at Aizen as if expecting him to do something. He was simply answered by Aizen's blank expression. Monsuta would frown, getting frustrated. Abarai was forceful with the young prisoner as if to get back at him for being beaten in their fight.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversation w the Prisoner

**Chapter 6: Conversation With the Prisoner**

Renji pushed Monsuta into the cell and swiftly slammed the door, locking it so the male could not escape. He turned to Aizen with a glare and confronted the male. "What did you and Ichimaru-taichou do to my captain?" he growled towards the male. "Watch your tone, Abarai-kun. You should respect higher ranking members." was Aizen's answer. This frustrated Renji more. "Tell me what you did to him! It was obvious something was wrong with him in the meeting. He _never_ acts that flustered about anything." He pressed, his fists clenching. "Ichimaru-san simply had some fun with him." Aizen answered, his brown eyes shifting to Monsuta who was inspecting his new bed.

"He did what?" Abarai shot back, growling. Aizen gave a slight smirk and Abarai growled lowly again. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" He snarled, turning and running out of the room to go find the sadistic male.

Once the door closed, Aizen stepped towards the door to the cell. "So how long am I stuck here?" Monsuta asked in an annoyed tone without looking at Aizen. "Patience, my child," Aizen began, "You won't be here for long. You will get the Soul Reapers to trust you and accept you into their society. Then when the time comes you will be a great deal of help to defeat them all." Monsuta looked over at him and walked over to the door. He frowned slightly and stuck his hand out through the bars and touched his leader. "Did you really let Gin-san have fun with Byakuya-chan?" He questioned, changing the subject. The male's hand trailed to Aizen's glasses where he tugged them off gently. Aizen nodded and reached to take his glasses back. Monsuta smirked and pulled his hand back into the cell. "You look better without them, Aizen-sama." He complimented, staring into his eyes. Aizen smiled slightly and reached his hand in, stroking the male's hair. "You sound just like your mother." He answered. Monsuta closed his eyes for a brief moment before giving a sigh. Sensing something was wrong, Aizen lowered his hand to the male's chest where his hand grew sticky. He pulled it back and noticed the male's crimson blood coating his palm. "I will have the 3rd squad come down and fix your wounds." He offered, returning his hand to the male's chest wound. "Why? You fix it just fine." Monsuta protested.

Aizen took a moment to answer. He let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright." He answered. He broke the lock and opened the door. Monsuta stepped back to let the male enter his small cell. "Sit on the bed and take your shirt off, Monsuta." He ordered gently. Giving a nod, Monsuta did as he was told and slid his shirt off, exposing the large gash on his chest and sat on the bed. He looked down at the blood that dripped down his torso and then looked towards Aizen. The male walked over and tore off the sleeves to his jacket, tearing them into strips to use as bandages. He wiped the excess blood away and tied the strips together. Aizen began to wrap up Monsuta's wound when Monsuta let out a wince. "Oww.." he complained softly, watching Aizen's hands. "Gomen...I'll try and be more gentler." Aizen apologized.

Once Aizen finished, he straightened himself and turned to leave. Monsuta looked at him and grabbed his wrist. "Aizen-sama.." He called, standing up. Aizen turned to him as if to ask what, but was stopped when Monsuta pressed his lips against his. Aizen stared at him before passionately returning the kiss. Monsuta wound his thin arms around the male's neck and pulled him down to the bed. Aizen caught himself so that he was straddling the male with his arms. "Monsuta... I don't want that." Aizen answered in a serious tone. Monsuta looked at him briefly before biting onto the male's ear playfully. Aizen closed his eyes, his hands tracing down the sides of Monsuta's thin figure. "Aizen-sama.." Monsuta whined seductively to his leader. Monsuta raised his hips slightly, feeling Aizen's hands trace over them. "Nn... Aizen..sama... please...fu-" "No. I won't. Not here." Aizen answered harshly. This time Monsuta stopped and released the male.

He handed the glasses back to him and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You ever gonna let me see my parents?" he asked, his eyes focused on the ceiling. "Some day." Aizen answered. "I don't even know who they are..." Monsuta mused, closing his eyes. It was true, as soon as he was born, Aizen had them separated and raised by one of the female arrancars and himself.


	7. Chapter 7: After the Fun

**Chapter 7: After the Fun**

Byakuya laid on Gin's large bed, the white sheets pulled up to his waist. His body was bruised in several places from Gin's "roughness". He slowly pushed himself up to prop himself up on his elbows. He laid on his stomach with his eyes closed. Gin laid beside him with his hands behind his head as Byakuya rested his head on the male's chest. He caught a strand of the male's ebony hair in between his index and middle finger. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it up so that it covered the sleeping male.

After a short while, Byakuya groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Feeling the warm of another person, he looked up and met Gin's eyes looking down at him. Instinctively, he got up and moved away from the male. "Well good mornin' sleepin' beauty." teased Gin. Byakuya frowned and sat beside him. "How long have I been here." Byakuya questioned harshly. "Only a few hours." Gin answered, letting the male's hair fall from his fingers. "_Hours?_ You should've woken me.." the ebony haired male growled. "Nah, you were adorable when you were asleep." He teased. Byakuya growled at Gin, clenching his fists.

The black haired male got up from the bed pulled his pants on, letting out a low growl as the tender black and blue spots were hit. Gin watched with a somewhat satisfied smile as Byakuya glared at him.

Suddenly, Gin's door swung open with an angry Renji standing in front of it. He glared at the lilac colored male before stopping and staring at his half-dressed captain. "Kuchiki...taichou... What are you doing here?" Renji pressed, stepping towards his leader. Byakuya frowned, not sure how he should answer his lieutenant. "Tai-" "Kuchiki-san wanted me to look at something on his chest." Ichimaru answered, stepping out of bed. The sheet fell and revealed that he had his own pants on. Renji frowned, not buying it. "Then why are you half dressed as well?" He pressed, a slight growl in his voice.

"Because I was taking a nap when he entered." Gin lied, his smirk growing. As the two discussed, Byakuya finished getting dressed. He headed for the door, but Renji stopped him. "I need to speak to you, Kuchiki-taichou.." He pressed, leading him out of the room.

Renji stepped outside and closed the door behind his captain. "What were you two doing?" Renji interrogated, catching up with the male who was walking off. "I wanted him to look at something.." Byakuya lied. "That's a total lie." Renji muttered. "Aizen said Gin was "having fun" with you.." He added, looking up at the Captain. "Well he misunderstood." Byakuya answered somewhat harshly. "He fucked you. Didn't he." Renji answered in a smart-ass tone.

With that assumption, Byakuya stopped, a slight blush flashing across his cheeks before he cleared his throat. "Byakuya!" Renji called after him, grabbing his wrist. Byakuya glared back at his lieutenant. "Abarai-kun. You _will_ _not_ tell _anyone_ about this." He growled at the red head. Renji blinked and gave a slight nod. "Okay.. I won't." He answered. "But.. why let him do that to you?" He pressed in a somewhat hushed tone. "It's a long story. I simply don't have the ti-" "Then we'll go to your room and discuss it there." Renji answered harshly. Byakuya gave a sigh, knowing he didn't have any other choice.

He agreed and took the male to his room, and sat down on his bed. Renji stood before him, waiting patiently for an explanation. Byakuya drew in a deep breath before revealing everything to Renji.


	8. Chapter 8: Monsuta's Feelings

**Chapter 8: Monsuta's Feelings**

Monsuta glanced over at Aizen who placed his glasses back on his face. He sat up and let out a sigh. "Aizen-sama.." He called softly. The brunette glanced at him and frowned slightly. "What is it, Monsuta?" He questioned. "Are you going to visit me at all... while I'm in here?" He questioned, looking towards him. "Not as often as you'd like. If I come see you everyday they will think something is going on. Maybe once a week at the most." Aizen answered coldly. "Once a week! Can't I see you more than that?" Monsuta cried, getting to his feet and walking over to the male. "No you cannot." Aizen growled back.

Monsuta stopped and looked at him with a surprised look. "You're not the Aizen that I know." He muttered, looking away painfully. Aizen looked at the upset male and gave an angry sigh as he stepped to the male and pulled him into an embrace. Monsuta turned his head away and looked at the ground beside him. "You've changed, Aizen... You're not the kind person whom I..." Monsuta complained, stopping himself before he finished. "You what?" Aizen questioned, looking down at him.

Monsuta shook his head and pulled away, walking to his bed. "It doesn't matter." He muttered under his breath. Aizen heard it clear enough and rubbed the back of his head. Monsuta curled up on his side with his back facing his leader holding his arms as he hid his face from him. His green eyes were concealed by his blue and black bangs as Aizen walked over. He grabbed the blanket and gently pulled it over the male. He knew the male was upset and could probably guess what he was going to say earlier. He brushed his hand through the male's hair and turned to leave. "Once a week... Is fine.." said Monsuta in a small voice. Aizen looked back at him and then left the cell, fixing the lock and entrapping Monsuta inside.

Shortly after he left, Ichimaru Gin entered the small space in front of the cell. "My my, Monsuta.. You look so depressed." He teased. "Go to hell, Gin." Came Monsuta's response with a low growl. "Tsk tsk.. You should respect your leader." Gin pressed. "I don't care! You're not my leader! Aizen is!" The prisoner snarled, sitting up. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked down, clenching the blanket in his fists. "Heh. Looks like you got into a fight with said leader." Gin sneered, stepping over to the entrance to the cell. "No.. We just... got in a disagreement.." He answered, his voice shaking. "Oh?" Gin answered, his smile starting to fade. Monsuta nodded, not looking at him. "You've fallen for him." Gin assumed, his smile starting to return.

Monsuta trembled at the words as if they were a whip and slowly nodded. "But I don't want to anymore... Aizen doesn't care about me like that.." He answered, his voice trembling. He hung his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands again. Gin snickered at Monsuta's confession and turned away. "Aizen doesn't care about anybody in that manner." He spoke harshly before leaving.

The door slammed shut and Monsuta cringed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them to his chest as he buried his face from view. He tightened his grip on his arms to where it was hard enough to leave bruises along his slim arms. He listened to the sounds from outside as he sat there silently.

What seemed like an eternity to the young male passed before anyone came to see him. He remained in the same position when someone approached his cell. "Well well.. You look absolutely miserable, Monsuta-kun." Sneered a familiar voice. The black haired male looked up from hiding his face and looked towards who spoke to him. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Renji-kun..." He answered softly, slowly uncurling himself from the small ball he had been in for at least an hour.

"Why are you crying?" the red head asked. "H..Huh? Oh! I wasn't crying! What the hell are you talking about Abarai-kun?" Monsuta answered sharply. Renji smirked, catching his lying easily. "Yeah right. You were sulking. Did someone tell you how much of a pussy you are?" "Shut up! What happened between Aizen and me is none of your concern!" Monsuta fired back, his eyes widening slightly as he realized what he had just said. He turned away and looked down, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Aizen? What happened betw-" "It's none of your goddamn business!" Monsuta snarled. The red head stared at the male in the cell before him. Monsuta was never this mean.. or this cruel to anyone; especially Renji. Renji narrowed his eyes slightly as he stepped towards the gate to the cell.

"Monsuta.. what's pissed you off so much?" Renji asked in a gentle tone. "It's nothing!" the male cried back. Giving a sigh, he opened the gate and stepped in silently. Monsuta had his back turned to the lieutenant as he hung his head. Abarai stopped for a moment before walking over and putting his arms loosely around the male's torso.

Monsuta let out a gasp and looked back at the male who had embraced him. He wanted to pull away, but he instinctively leaned into the hug. Renji looked down at the young male and gently tightened his grip. "What happened?" Renji asked quietly. Monsuta shook his head and turned around to face him. "It's nothing, Renji.." He answered, rubbing his eyes. "Yes it is. You're this upset over something so it must be _something._" Renji pressed. Monsuta looked at him before his eyes welled up and he looked down.

Renji frowned slightly and felt sorry for the younger one. He stepped over and hugged him close once again. Monsuta pressed his face to the male's chest, his tears staining the male's clothes. He gripped the male's shirt tightly in his fist as he silently cried.

Renji looked down at the male who clung to him and he let out a sigh. He rubbed the male's back as if to comfort the male. He picked the male up and carried him to the bed and sat down with the younger male on his lap. Monsuta didn't even look up as Renji moved, only to cling tighter to him. "Monsuta.. It'll be alright." He answered softly, brushing the male's hair.

After a few minutes, Monsuta pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Renji glanced down at him and gave a slight smile. "Feel better?" He asked softly. Monsuta blinked and then gave a slight nod. "Thanks.." He mumbled, looking down. "You're not better.." He answered. "You're still upset.."

"So..?" Monsuta shot back. He rested his head on the red head's chest and let out a shaky sigh. Renji kept him close, rubbing his back. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Monsuta asked.

"Because.. I know Aizen is using you for something.. to distract the soul reapers." Abarai answered, frowning slightly. Byakuya had told the lieutenant everything he heard from Aizen and Ichimaru. Monsuta looked up at him surprised before looking away shamefully.

"How much of it do you know.. Abarai?" He questioned hesitantly. "Not much. Byakuya overheard Aizen and Ichimaru talking.. He came to that conclusion that you would be used as a diversion... And that you were created from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow... which are two arrancars that are working for Aizen.." Abarai explained. "So those are my parents..." Monsuta mused to himself aloud. "Huh? You don't know who your parents are?" The red head questioned.

Monsuta shook his head. "Right after I was born.. Aizen separated me from my parents and raised me himself." He answered, clutching his arms once again. Renji looked at the depressed boy in front of him and hesitated before speaking. "You... You're in love with him.. aren't you.. Aizen I mean.." He questioned cautiously. This assumption nearly sent the boy into the crying all over again. He hung his head and tried to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes again. He gave a slow nod, not being able to say anything.

Renji pulled the male closer. "I'm sorry.. He's an ass anyways. You could do be-" "He's not an ass! You don't know him like I do! He's gentle and kind and..." Monsuta objected, unable to finish for he began to cry once again. Abarai let out a soft sigh and ran his hand through the male's hair gently. "Still.. You can do better." He answered, gently wiping the male's tears away with his thumbs.

Monsuta looked up at the male who was there to comfort him. He hugged the male around the neck, closing his eyes tightly. "Thanks.." He answered softly, tightening his embrace. Renji stared in surprise, but blinked and then wrapped his arms around the male's waist. "Don't mention it." He answered softly.


	9. Chapter 9: Aizen's Visit

**Chapter 9: Aizen's visit**

About a week later, Aizen returned for his weekly visit. Renji had stopped by just about everyday to visit with the male and talk to him. Renji insisted it was because his Captain ordered him to do so, but Monsuta knew it was because Renji actually liked being around the him.

Monsuta laid on his back, looking up at the cieling as Aizen approached. Hearing the footsteps, Monsuta looked up and spotted Aizen stopping before the door to his cell. Monsuta frowned and sat up. "Oh so you've finally come to see me." Monsuta muttered somewhat under his breath.

Aizen frowned at Monsuta's comment. "I see Abarai has been keeping you company." He commented, his eyes narrowing towards the male. "Yeah. He comes by just about everyday.. Unlike you." Monsuta remarked, getting a defiant tone. This was testing Aizen's patience. "Monsuta. Knock it off with the defiant tone." He growled.

Monsuta frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever." He muttered, his eyes shifting to the window. Aizen frowned as he opened the door to the cell. He stepped in and walked over to the male. "Monsuta, you will listen to me." He ordered gently, putting his hand on the smaller male's shoulder. "Not forever." The boy answered under his breath.

Hearing this frustrated Aizen more. He tightened his grip on the male's shoulder, creating pain for Monsuta. Monsuta yelped at the sudden pain and tried pulling away. "Let me go!" He snarled at the male, turning his torso so he could get free. Monsuta took a few steps back and glared at his "leader."

He rubbed his shoulder, knowing that a bruise will probably form there. Aizen had a disappointed look on his face. "If you want to meet your parents, then you _will_ listen to me." Aizen threatened. Monsuta stared at him but then looked down. "I don't care if I'll see them ever! I won't listen to you!" He snarled, clenching his fists.

Aizen shook his head. "What a disappointment." He spoke in a disappointed tone. He reached for his zanpakuto sheathed at his waist. Monsuta narrowed his eyes, taking a step back, crouching slightly as if he was ready to fight. "You don't scare me, Aizen." Monsuta growled. Aizen smirked, unsheathing his sword, holding it in front of him; the tip pointed it towards Monsuta. "I won't allow the Soul Reapers to wield such a weapon." Aizen answered. "I'm not just a weapon!" Monsuta snarled, lunging at the brunette. Aizen swung his blade, colliding with Monsuta's arm.

Monsuta growled, grabbing the sword and slamming it into the ground as he ran up the blade towards Aizen. He slammed his fist into the male's chest, pushing off of him as he landed on the wall. Aizen skid back and hit the wall with a great deal of force, causing the wall to crumble and the ground to shake.

This got the attention of several Soul Reapers, making them run towards the location.


End file.
